


Self(less)-Love

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Confident Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Happy Pride, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Repressed Bisexual Jace Wayland, Repressed Bisexuality, pride fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: A ficlet where Jace finally makes the first step with pride and unconditional love
Relationships: Alternate Alec Lightwood/Alternate Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Self(less)-Love

Jace pulls over, it doesn't take too long to find Alec in the crowd. He's pretty loud and he's singing on the top of his lungs as he half staggers back against a group of people that are equally drunk. Blue, red, yellow, green, gray, there are many colors and many flags. Jace tries not to linger his gaze too long on the blue, purple and pink flag. There is… a lot of people. He inhales before getting out of his car.

"Jace ! You're here !" Alec's speech is slurred. He is quite drunk, or pretending to be. His arms are full of Alec's body without Jace needing to make his way toward the crowd. "Look everybody, my roommate decided to come and get me. Isn't he, like, super sweet ?"

Alec's breath smells of expensive alcohol and beer. The crowd around them cheers. Jace tries not to blush. There are too many eyes and too many expectations. It's… not easy right now.

"I'm gonna get you home." Alec's hands are around his waist. It's cumbersome and it takes Jace more effort than pleasant gymnastics to get Alec into the car. He waves toward Izzy and Simon before restarting the car to leave.

Alec is quiet. Too quiet.

The whole ride should have had him giggling or even continuously singing, but it is almost completely dead of sound. Alec has his eyes closed but Jace knows he isn't sleeping. The energy between them is wired with tension.

He taps his fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel, trying to drown out his thoughts. When they arrive, Alec leans on him. There are fingers on skin, and it's scorching, and they almost stumble all the way down the stairs because of Alec's rainbow cape.

They make their way in.

Alec, suddenly more stable, walks over to the kitchen and takes a glass of water. Jace puts his keys away. He feels his nerves jitter underneath his skin. They stand still, looking at each other. The silence is heavy. Alec puts the glass down before holding himself up with his palms flat against the surface.

"Is this where you break up with me ?" His tone is jeering. Alec never loses his temper. He is terrified, scared, behind his seemingly unfeeling and cold demeanor there is sadness. "You've been weird all week."

"No." 'Don't lie to me' lays on Alec's lips, Jace can tell. He walks up to his boyfriend and cups Alec's cheek where the body-painted blue-red-black heart is already fading. "No."

"I-I was hoping… that next year… I could come with you." The sentence is strained and just a whisper. It's a burden off his chest. It's liberating. Alec kisses him, kisses him in ways he's never done before. And Jace feels overwhelmed. It's one step closer to everything he's ever wanted. One step closer to everything he is and wants to be. One step closer to finally being proud for who he is, and be happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
